What Happens Behind the Kingdom Walls
by daisyluv75
Summary: This is what really happens in the Mushroom Kingdom. Rated M for swearing and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

I do not anything by nintendo and all that stuff. please comment, idk how this chaper was

* * *

What Happens Behind the Kingdom's Walls

Luigi had just gotten off the phone with his girlfriend, Daisy, when he heard Mario yell for him, "Luigi! Luigi! Are you done talking to that whore of yours?"

Luigi went downstairs and confronted his brother, "She's not a whore. She's good and clean, and… well I love her."

"Oh you're gross. You don't even know what love is," said Mario rudely.

"I've dated that girl so many times; I could give you a ten page essay on what it is. Now what do you want?"

"Well Laura made dinner for us actually. It _is _6 o'clock you know," said Mario. Laura was one of their maids; the two twin brothers are twenty one and living together in beautiful mansion. They inherited a lot of money from their recently deceased, rich grandma a few months ago.

"Already? I swear it was 4 o'clock a minute ago," Luigi said in shock.

"Well you obviously were talking to that stupid bitch for way too long. Ug, soon she's gonna cheat on you, and then you'll be crying, and don't even remind me about how you'll turn into the biggest hot mess ever," he whined.

Luigi hates it when Mario talks about Daisy that way. Besides, he's slept with her a few times, so it didn't make any sense why he would even think badly of her. Maybe it was because deep inside, Mario truly loved Daisy and was jealous of his brother. They made a cute couple, and Mario is definitely the fun, adventurous type, exactly what Daisy was looking for. Unfortunately though, she had her heart set on Luigi….. Probably.

Mario and Luigi walked into their dining room and took their seats directly across from each other. They were having roast beef tonight, a meal favored by their evil step-cousin.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Don't worry, you can still fantasize about your whore, I'll get it," said Mario.

"You son of a bitch," muttered Luigi.

"What?" asked Mario.

"Oh nothing," replied Luigi and started to eat his dinner.

Mario opened the door and who stood there? Wario, their step-cousin.

"Hello," said Mario, "I'm glad that you could come."

"Yes, well we need to talk," said Wario.

Mario and Wario walked into the dining room; Mario sat where he had been, and Wario sat in the middle chair.

Luigi almost choked on a bite of his food, though he managed to say, "Wario? What are you doing here?"

Mario replied and said, "Luigi, we need to speak with you about something."

"Oh God. You know, I don't think I'm going to like this. I may as well get drunk," Luigi said and then chugged his wine, "Laura? Refill please?" Laura took his glass and walked away.

"Ahem, this is about Waluigi. He has been insufferable lately, and I don't know what to do. All he ever does nowadays is whine for you, Luigi. Now I understand that the two of you were drunk when you fucked twice last week, but he just can't get you out of his head," said Wario.

Laura put down Luigi's now full glass, and left the bottle next to it.

"Ooohhh no. No, no, no. Why must this happen to me? I'd quit drinking if it weren't so fun," Luigi said, and then downed his glass of wine again.

"I hate asking this," Wario took a bite of roast beef and continued, "But do you mind going out with him? Maybe just a small date?"

Mario laughed and said, "You stupid idiot! You're dating the 'woman of your dreams,' but you also have a taste for men? That's hilarious! Wow you suck so much Luigi!"

"I can't do that! I'm not gay, and besides, Daisy is my one. She is the only person I need, and I love her with such passion, such lust. She is my beautiful girlfriend, and I will not so much as go near that disgusting creep!" Luigi stood up, and took the wine bottle with him, "This conversation is OVER!"

He ran upstairs to his room and slammed the door.

"So," said Mario, "That went well, huh?"

"Shit. Waluigi is going to be so pissed at me."

"I don't what to tell you. I guess you're pretty much screwed."

"I know. Unless….," he paused.

"Unless what?" asked Mario.

"Unless you sleep with Daisy. That ought to hurt Luigi. He'll be so miserable, he'll come crawling to my brother," explained Wario.

"Damn. I should've known I was being set up on that one. But you know what? I'll do it. He doesn't deserve her; I do, and once again, I'll show her a good time. No, a fantastic time. Mia bella, she will be mine."

* * *

I hope you people enjoyed this because I have more written, although, I wasn't sure how much to post and this was like my 1st story. (I wrote it a few months ago) Anyhoo, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Luigi was oblivious to what was happening downstairs; he didn't really care what they were talking about anyway. All he cared about was his girlfriend, and his booze. He had already finished his wine bottle, but he had a lot more liquor lying around. He locked his bedroom, so he didn't have to worry about Mario coming in and getting rid of it, or anything else he shouldn't have.

It was only 6:30, and Luigi was bored.

_I'll call Daisy_, he thought.

He picked up his cell phone and pressed one; she was on speed dial, of course.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi Daisy. Do you want to come over? I figured we could-"

"Oh, sorry Luigi," she interrupted," I can't right now. I'm really busy, but why don't we talk about it tomorrow?"

"Please? I really want to see you tonight," he whined.

"Tomorrow, baby. I promise, okay?"

"Fine. Love you Daisy."

"Love you too. Bye," she said and then hung up.

_Hm, she sure sounded like she was in a hurry to get off the phone… Oh well. She must be busy_, he thought.

But at that moment, Daisy was having a drink with one of her good friend's, Peach. Peach wasn't feeling too frisky tonight, so Daisy was trying to de-sober her.

"Mmm. Daisy. Daisy. You- You know what I like?" Peach asked drunkenly.

"No babe. What do you like?" questioned Daisy.

"I-I, fill up my glass please," Daisy obeyed, "I- I like a guy with a big dick. Like an obnoxiously big dick. And- and he's gotta be tall. Yeah. Like, like a hot, sexy… beast. Ohh. It- I-It just like turns me on," said Peach.

"Well maybe tonight I could be your man. I'm wearing heels and I've got a HUGE strapon," Daisy said sensually.

"You? You- you could do that? Oh Daisy. Why didn't you say so? I'd looove to have sex with you."

"Okay, let me carry you to your room, and then we'll see what happens from there." At the moment, Daisy and Peach were outside Peach's castle, sitting in her garden and enjoying the sun and the pretty summer night.

Daisy picked up the intoxicated Peach, strolled out of the garden, into the castle, and took the elevator up to Peach's floor. Daisy walked into Peach's room and softly placed her on her bed. Then, Daisy glanced around for her bag. It was still there, where it had been for the past few hours. Once she first got to Peach's castle, she put that bag in Peach's room. That bag contained every sexual item that would be needed that night.

Daisy tossed off her heels, removed her shorts, and took off her shirt.

"Mmmm, come on Peachy, take off your clothes," she sweetly demanded.

"Anything for you Daisy; m-my big, strong man," she said between giggles.

Daisy laughed, "You're so cute when you're drunk."

"Well, well I-I try. Y'know? Now, now will you help me take off m-my clothes?"

"Sure. Anything for you my sweet Peach."

Peach was wearing a short, pink sundress with pink heels. The first thing Daisy did was take off her nice shoes. Then, Daisy helped her with get rid of her sundress. That was tossed on the floor on top of her heels. Now, both girls were only wearing their bras and underwear. Daisy was wearing a black, lacy thong and matching bra. Peach was wearing her average pink panties and bra, nothing special.

Daisy was on top of Peach and said, "Oh Peach, you are a beautiful woman."

"Hehe. Daisy, aren't you in the, the sex-ual um m-mood t-tonight," Peach slurred.

"Well you know me."

"That I do. That I do."

Daisy ran her fingers through Peach's gorgeous, long, blond hair. Just the thought of sex made her tingle with pleasure. But since Peach was intoxicated, she needed to start things off slow. So, Daisy lightly kissed Peach, though seeing that Peach could still handle that, she threw every thought away, and threw her lips upon hers.

The moment was getting steamier each second; Daisy put her arms around Peach and unclasped her bra. Then, she quickly got it off Peach and tossed it aside. Daisy stopped kissing her, and also removed her bra too.

They began making out again; their kisses became more passionate and sexy. Nothing could ruin this moment.

Mario had been watching TV for almost an hour now, and he was getting bored. His dumb brother was still upstairs, so he had no one to pester. He decided that now was as good time as any to call Daisy. Tonight he was going to break Luigi's heart. The only reason he was helping Wario anyway was because he was selling Mario the best pot money could buy. Mario definitely did not want to live without that, so helping Wario was no skin off his back.

He grabbed his phone from the coffee table and muted his TV. He searched his contact list and called Daisy's number. One ring. Two rings. Three, four, five rings. Why she isn't picking up her phone, he thought.

Her voicemail finally came on, and he left a message, "Hey Daisy. It's Mario, of course. But, um, anyway I was hoping you'd pick up your phone, I've got an awesome idea I have to tell you, so call me up as soon as you can. You don't want to miss this. Alright. Bye then," and that was it.

Mario threw his phone on the couch and walked over to his laptop. It had been sitting on this desk in the living room for days now; he hadn't really used it lately. He sat down on the chair, and opened his laptop. BETTERTHANYOU111, he typed in as his password. He waited for his laptop to load, and then he clicked on the internet picture. That brought him automatically to facebook. He typed in his email, mariobeatsyouALL1 , and his password, lOvEiSnOtMyLiFe!0.

He was allowed into the site, and he went to his profile. Under his family, he clicked on Daisy; she was his sister. On Daisy's profile, he checked her most recent status. It read, "Having a drink at the castle." Peach was tagged in this.

"To Peach's it is," he said out loud. He closed his laptop and walked over to get his phone. With his phone in hand, he put went into the main hallway where his shoes were and put them on. His keys lay on a small table and he grabbed those as well. Without a word to Luigi, he opened the door and left his house.

Luigi heard the door close and he looked out his window.

_Finally_, he thought, _that jackass is finally leaving._

He watched his brother get into his car and drive away. Luigi looked out the window until Mario's car was no longer in sight.

Now I can smoke without worrying about Mario knocking on the door, he thought. Until Mario left, Luigi had been watching porn, but at last he could feed his addiction.

Luigi looked under his bed and found a bag filled with white powder. He grabbed it and placed it on his bed. Then, he walked over to his dresser and took the pipe off of it. He also put that on his bed. Luigi closed his laptop and threw it on a chair.

He wasn't wearing any clothes, so he put on his blue boxers, threw away some tissues, and put his lotion away. As he lay on his bed, he took his lighter off his nightstand and placed it next to him. With the pipe in hand, he opened the bag filled with white powder and put some of it into the pipe. Then, he took his lighter and lit the white powder in the pipe. He puffed and puffed without stopping. When he smoked all of what was in that pipe, he refilled it. There was still half a bag of crack left, so he had enough to stay high for hours.

He smoked, and he smoked. He smoked until both his pipe and bag were empty. Now, he was in paradise. No one could hurt him, and no one could anger him. This was the life; everything was only getting better in this world. It was quite magical, so nice. Luigi had lost himself inside his drug again. If only life were going to get better. If only.


End file.
